The invention relates to a decorative panel assembly and more particularly to one that simulates a window pane having rain running down its face that can be designed to function as a room divider, a head-board for a bed, a window replacement, or a door.
In the past decorative panel assemblies have been designed with frames having their front and back covered by panel members made of various materials. Shelves have been built into the panel assemblies along with storage chambers, speaker cabinets, light systems cabinets, etc. To date, however little or no use has been made of panel assemblies having a water chamber that simulates a window pane upon which rain is directed along with the running downwardly therealong of the rain drops. Also lacking has been any attempt to coordinate the sounds the sound of a rain storm along with a simulated display panel giving the appearance of rain striking and running down a window pane.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel panel assembly that will simulate a window pane having the rain striking its outer surface and running downwardly therealong.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel panel assembly that can be used in conjunction with recordings of a rain storm to provide visual effects along with sound effects.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel panel assembly that can be designed as a room divider a bed headboard, a door, or a window.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel panel assembly that can be easily assembled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel panel assembly that can be used to produce relaxation and sleep.